nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Test Subject: The revenge of The Machine.
This game belongs to powerpokemon not edit without my permission! :) Characters: Blue, Dark Blue, Green, black, orange and Yellow ,Yellow, black, orange and Green are custom characters History: After a long time, a scientist named Professor Luke, rebuilt the machine with the intention of helping you with experience, but it did not work, the engine rebuilt around the hideout of Doctor Nastidious, Professor Luke rebuilt costumes Blue, and he asked for help, now Blue must defeat the machine again. Quotes These are the quotes you see before entering a level. L represents Prof. Luke lvl 1: L:Blue, today begins his quest to defeat the machine. I believe we can go all the challenges to defeat him lvl 2: L: This time, you'll find a new enemy, but be careful because he is stronger than you think lvl 3: L: At this level you will find an old rival yours .... act fast as he can copy his moves! . lvl 4: L:At this level you have to be fast ... because at this level many things will chase you! lvl 6: L:This time, this level includes some difficult enemies to defeat, after win this level you can unlock the suit Rex209! lvl 7: L:Now you can use the Rex209! use their powers to escape from enemies. lvl 20 (beginning of flying levels) L:Now, use the Aqua827 because the levels are underwater, but believe me: the enzymes breathes underwater! lvl 30(beginning of aquatic levels) L:This time use only the Aqua827 because the levels are underwater, but believe me: the enzymes breathes underwater! lvl 40 (Secret place of the dr. Nastideous) L: You managed to enter the secret place of the dr. Nastideous. Watch out! From here the levels will be more difficult! lvl 50(Boss) L:Come the big day to defeat the machine! but be careful: this time, he has double the health and new attacks (missiles,mega laser), so be careful! lvl 51(beginning of bonus levels) L:Now that defeated the machine has access to the mini-machine709! now have bonus levels, good luck! Menu Screen The menu, showing what level the player is. Suits: Star405, it is unlocked after beating the level 20 Rex209, it is unlocked after beating the level 6 Proto-Suit, He is unlocked at the start, is the initial suit Shield334, it is unlocked after beating level 25. Laser808, it is unlocked after gaining level 28. Mini-machine709, it is unlocked after defeating the machine Aqua827, it is unlocked at level 30 MegaRex209, it is unlocked at level 35, he is like rex209 but can walk on walls and takes 3 hits to be killed Fight457, it is unlocked at level 12, He does not shoot but can throw punches that are melee attacks Metallic678, it is unlocked at level 16, He can only be killed with 10 hits Thunder345, it is unlocked at level 17, it can give shocks in the enemy but his shocks have no effect against armor Ninja930, it is unlocked at level 19, He can walk in the ceiling, cling on walls and throw ninja stars MegaPunch678, it is unlocked at level 32, he shoots giant fists of rock but only shoot one at a time Exchange of Suit You can pause the game and select "select suit" and choose which suit you want to wear Controls P1: Proto-Suit: Arrow Keys(move) Space(shoot) Rex209: Arrow Keys(move) Space(shoot) Aqua827: Arrow Keys(move) Space(shoot) Star405: Arrow Keys(move) Space(shoot lasers) Enter(shoot bombs) Drill509: Arrow Keys(move) Space(shoot) Shield334: Arrow Keys(move) Space(shoot) Enter(activate shield) Laser808: Arrow Keys(move) Space(shoot) Enter(change direction while shooting) Mini-Machine709: Arrow Keys(move) Space(shoot) MegaRex209: Arrow Keys (move) Space(shoot) Fight457: Arrow Keys (move) Space(shoot) Thunder345: Arrow Keys (move) Space(shoot) Ninja930: Arrow Keys (move) Space(shoot) MegaPunch678: Arrow Keys (move) Space(shoot) P2: Proto-Suit: WASD(move) Q(shoot) Rex209: WASD(move) Q(shoot) Aqua827: WASD(move) Q(shoot) Star405: WASD(move) Q(shoot lasers) F(shoot bombs) Drill509: WASD(move) Q(shoot) Shield334: WASD(move) Q(shoot) F(activate shield) Laser808: WASD(move) Q(shoot) F(change direction while shooting) Mini-Machine709: WASD(move) Q(shoot) MegaRex209: WASD(move) Q(shoot) Fight457: WASD(move) Q(shoot) Thunder345: WASD(move) Q(shoot) Ninja930: WASD(move) Q(shoot) MegaPunch678: WASD(move) Q(shoot) Bosses: The machine AKA the MegaRobot It appears on the 500th level, and it is very difficult to defeat first stage: it will act normal, attacking with your laser and follows the player. second stage: it will get faster, shoot missiles and calls some enzymes. third stage: he would be very fast releasing her mega laser, missiles, the normal laser and calls some enzymes to the battle. Missile attack: Mega Laser attack: Blue, the boss at the evil mode he can move from one suit to another and it is very difficult to defeat first phase: he will stay with the proto-suit and occasionally switches to rex209 second phase: he will defend shield334 and will shoot bombs with star405 third phase: it will be faster, use laser808 to shoot the mega-laser and mini-machine709 for melee Evil Mode after defeating the machine and to win all the bonus levels you can play in the mode of evil in which you are the enzymes of evil. Each time you complete a level required to unlock a character (Enzyme or Goo) and you can use it by clicking the pause menu and click "Select Character" In the final level you'll fight blue. But it is not so easy: it can turn a suit to another Player 1 (Green Enzyme) Player 2 (Orange Enzyme) Ememies: Mimic enzyme, has the ability to mimic the player, moving in the direction that the player is and shoot when the player shoots, being very difficult to defeat. Unlocked: level 15 Monkey green enzymes Left: A monkey green enzyme gripping the ceiling Right: A monkey green enzyme using its torch to propel itself up. Unlocked: level 6 Bouncing green enzymes, moves in a fast speed dodging the attacks of the player. Unlocked: level 7 Crawling green enzymes, moves from one side to the other in a platform. Unlocked: level 2 Orange Enzyme, the basic enzyme (It is the second player in the mode evil) Sniper green enzymes spear pieces of his body in the player. Unlocked: level 8 Dodge Orange Enzyme, Dodging attacks of the player. Unlocked: level 9 Shield enzyme, The shield protects the player attacks, can only be defeated behind Unlocked: level 4 Flying enzyme, Flying enzyme, can fly and follows the player Unlocked: level 5 Enzyme slinger, Launches other enzymes in the player Unlocked: level 6 A normal Goo-Bee (top) A Goo-bee angry (below) Goo-bee, when angry will follow the player to return to normal or kill you with his stinger. Unlocked: level 9 Goo-string , if found the player tries to kill him. Can not be unlocked Swindler Orange Enzyme, follows the player, and can kill you with your rope. Can not be unlocked Sick Orange Goo, this enemy can vomit in the player. Can not be unlocked Puffer-goo, can blow the player away, but it can not hurt you. Can not be unlocked Goo disc, a normal Goo-disk (top) and angry (below) Goo disc, if player touch him he will be angry and will pursue the player Unlocked: level 10 Goo-blowfish, a normal goo-blowfish (top) and inflated (below) Unlocked: level 11 Goo-blowfish, inflates if the player gets close and starts chasing him Goo-Squid, follows the player, can only be killed if player shoot their tentacles. Unlocked: level 12 Goo-spiked ball, follows the player if the player touching it will die Wall-goo, he blocks the passage, can only be destroyed with laser808 Crawling-goo, one Crawling-goo falling (top) and walking (below) Crawling-goo, follows the player, and only dies with 5 shots Gate-goo, A Gate-goo inside a gate (top) and without the gate (below) Gate-goo, Blocks the passage, open the door by pushing a button and it will be defeated Mini-goo spiked ball, is like a Goo-spiked ball, but only turns in a certain direction Goo-balloon, a puffy Goo-ballon (top) and a normal Goo-ballon (below) Goo-balloon, if the player get close to her, it will swell for a short period of time. Gallery: Animated Dodge Orange Enzyme Proto-suit, burned by missiles Orange, in the proto-suit a strategy to kill Dodge Orange Enzyme New photos will be added soon ... Interactive objects: Key card, Deactivate the glass around a food pill. Spawn areas, Spawn the player. Or spawn 2 players (multiplayer moe) Food pill, Completes the level. But only if both players reach it (multiplayer mode) Rocket, it appears the flying levels, the player can control them Enzyme-helicopter, the player can ride in it to fly Hazards Proton cannons, Shoot small shots of enzymes Detection proton cannons, work the same way that proton cannons, so that only shoot if the player get close to them. Achievements: Star power! - unlock star405 Mega protection! - unlock Shield334 Lasers ... love it! - unlock laser808 Friends forever! - win 30 levels in multiplayer mode I am invicible! - defeat the machine Together we are invincible! - defeat the machine in multiplayer mode And beyond! - win all bonus levels King of new worlds! - win all worlds Underwater! - unlock aqua827 Killer of enzymes! - kill 150 enzymes Facts about enzymes NOTE: I invented these facts Goo-bee: live in hives, producing the sweetest honey in the world Swindler Orange Enzyme: is a cousin of swindler who have envy him, so he became evil Sick Orange Goo: Is always sick because they do not have the courage to take the medicine Goo-Squid: Can live both in water and on land, its tentacles are your weaknesses Trivia: mini machine709 would originally named machine-jr123 Goo-string, is the only enemy that is not called in the boss battle. Goo-helicopter, despite being an enemy, does not affect the player and the player can use it to fly Aqua827, Laser808, Shield334 Star405 and costumes are the ones that are not allowed in the final battle.